Sombre Rencontre
by Matterfly
Summary: Que savons-nous réellement du passé de Richard Castle ? Et si celui-ci cachait un énorme secret ? Et si la vie de Kate Beckett était alors mise en danger ? Une histoire où se mélangent passé et futur.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ceci est ma première fanfic, J'espère qu'elle vous suis désolée mais je n'écris pas vite. Soyez indulgents ;) et Reviewez :)

Bien sur l'univers de Castle ne m'appartient pas, j'écris pour mon plaisir (et j'espère pour le votre). Votre avis compte beaucoup.

* * *

><p>Doucement ses paupières s'ouvrirent, elles lui paraissaient lourdes. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, ni combien de temps elle était restée évanouie. Elle ne se souvenait pas non plus de ce qui lui était arrivée, du moment où sa vie avait dérapé, elle qui aimait contrôler les choses. Elle s'était fait avoir à son propre jeu. A cet instant, elle ne pensait pas aux nombreuses blessures qu'on avait certainement du lui infliger mais à sa vie qui avait bien changé ces derniers mois…<br>Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les gémissements qui émanaient du fond de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Devenant de plus en plus persistants, ils la firent sortir de ses pensées. Elle décida alors de se lever afin d'aller voir ce qu'étaient ces gémissements, elle commença d'abord par scruter l'endroit où elle se trouvait. La pièce était sombre et humide, le sol était fait de terre et de cailloux.  
>Elle songea alors à une grotte. Ses yeux s'habituèrent progressivement à l'obscurité, elle entreprit de se lever, cependant sa cheville gauche lui faisait atrocement mal, il lui était impossible de s'appuyer sur cette dernière. Elle essaya de diverses manières de se lever mais en vain. Elle était bien mal en point, elle avait des ecchymoses sur l'ensemble du corps, sans doute une fracture du péroné droit. Enfin, elle n'était pas médecin, on lui avait assez répété. Elle réessaya encore et encore de se relever et quand elle dut admettre que cela lui était impossible, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle pleura à sanglot, elle pleura de peur, elle avait peur de mourir dans cet endroit sans jamais avoir avoué ses sentiments au seul homme qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé.<br>Elle chassa cette idée de la tête. Elle était Kate Beckett. L'une des plus célèbres inspectrices de New-York. Les gros caïds ne l'effrayaient pas, elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre. Cependant, seule dans cette grotte, elle se sentait faible, elle pensa combien elle aimerait qu'il soit à ses côtés. Les deux fois où ils avaient failli mourir dans les bras l'un de l'autre lui avaient paru paisible. Il était à ses côtés et savait la rassurer, il la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même. Alors la mort à ses côtés n'était plus aussi effrayante. Des larmes perlèrent de nouveau le long de son visage, il lui manquait terriblement. Depuis son accident, elle ne l'avait pas revu. Il ne venait plus au commissariat. Elle s'était dit qu'il en avait sans doute eu assez de la suivre, qu'il avait fait le tour du personnage de Nikki Heat, et puis avouons le, elle avait peur d'aller le voir. Ce qui était assez stupide de sa part mais elle avait toujours cette étrange sensation chaque fois que l'on évoquait Castle, un frisson la parcourait.  
>Soudain deux hommes assez baraqués, vêtus de blousons en cuir noir s'approchèrent d'elle. Ils avaient une démarche assez imposante, le genre de type dont on se souvient quand on les croise dans la rue et avec qui on évite d'avoir des ennuis. L'un des deux s'exprimait en russe. Elle comprit de brefs mots, apparemment leur chef n'allait pas être ravi car leur dernière mission avait échoué et que dans leur intérêt, ils devaient réussir celle-ci. Elle ne savait pas en quoi consistait cette mission, en revanche elle était sûre d'en être le principal sujet ou tout du moins en faire partie. Aussi décida-t-elle de faire semblant d'être encore évanouie.<br>Ils s'approchèrent d'elle et se penchèrent sur elle afin d'observer si elle était vraiment évanouie. Ni une ni deux elle en profita pour s'emparer de leur tête et les faire se rencontrer. Le choc résonna dans la grotte. Surpris les deux hommes un peu sonné eurent un mouvement de recul. Elle rassembla ces dernières forces et tenta tant bien que mal de fuir. Mais elle était bien trop faible, les deux russes la rattrapèrent rapidement. Ils lui firent comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer sinon ça ne serait plus un simple coup de poing qu'elle aurait mais un poignard américain, dans son état aucun cours de self défense ne lui servirait. Elle capitula mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant, elle se dit qu'elle réitérerait dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Ils lui bandèrent les yeux et l'emmenèrent dans un autre endroit.  
>Aux bruits extérieurs, elle reconnut la civilisation. Cela la rassura, elle se dit que si elle venait à mourir son corps serait sans doute plus vite découvert. Ils sortirent de la voiture puis l'amenèrent dans une petite pièce en lui assénant plusieurs coups. Ils lui avaient enfilé une cagoule et lié ses mains de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait ni voir ni tenter de s'échapper ce qui était presque impossible dans son état puis ils l'attachèrent sur une chaise. Ses douleurs devenaient une torture, elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt vaciller, que son corps n'allait bientôt plus lui répondre qu'elle allait… Elle sombra.<br>Quand elle reprit connaissance, il faisait noir. Était-elle aveugle ? Était-elle encore cagoulée ? Elle commença à paniquer. Concentre-toi se dit elle, calme-toi, analyse la situation. Ce qui en l'état actuel des choses ne servait pas à grand-chose.  
>L'environnement était étrangement calme, elle ne percevait aucun bruit. Etaient-ils partis ? Elle en doutait mais ils ne se trouvaient plus dans la même pièce qu'elle. Il fallait en profiter pour agir et vite. Dans un premier temps, retirer la cagoule, elle aurait ainsi une vision du lieu où elle se trouvait et de ce qui l'attendait. Elle se pencha d'avant en arrière d'un mouvement brusque, heureusement pour elle, cette dernière n'était pas tant enfoncée que cela. Cette manœuvre lui permit de la faire bouger de quelques centimètres, ce n'était pas suffisant mais comme cela fonctionnait elle répéta l'opération et gagna de nouveau quelques centimètres jusqu'à voir un rai de lumière. Elle put ainsi voir et observer l'endroit elle se trouvait.<br>La pièce n'était pas bien grande, sur sa droite se trouvait un bureau transformé en établi sur lequel étaient posé des outils. Parmi eux, elle put apercevoir un scalpel. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une grosse armoire métallique dans laquelle des piles de dossiers étaient amassées. Sur sa gauche, de grandes baies vitrées lui permirent de voir la pièce voisine de la sienne. Cette dernière était bien plus grande, elle était vide.  
>Elle tenta de s'approcher du bureau, l'opération était périlleuse car il lui fallait suffisamment de cinétique pour se lever mais pas trop pour ne pas renverser la chaise et se placer dans une mauvaise posture. Cette situation lui était étrangement familière elle avait une impression de déjà vu comme si elle avait déjà vécu une scène semblable. Elle se souvint alors pourquoi tout ceci ne lui était pas étranger. Elle se mit alors à sourire : qui aurait cru un jour que Nikki Heat allait sûrement la sauver.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que ça vous plaira autant ;)

6h00 s'affichait quand Castle regarda le réveil cette nuit là. Il décida que 6h00 était une bonne heure pour se lever. Tourner en rond dans son lit ne servait à rien. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, il avait ainsi pu voir défiler 2h03 puis 4h21 et enfin 5h59 disparut pour faire place à 6h00. C'était une belle matinée de printemps, déjà bien ensoleillée pour l'heure. La vie reprenait possession de la Terre, l'hiver s'en était allé. Cependant Castle était bien trop préoccupé pour admirer ce magnifique tableau, il avait beau retourner cette phrase dans tout les sens, il ne la comprenait pas.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait commencé à recevoir des appels anonymes. Lorsqu'il décrochait la personne au bout du fil raccrochait jusqu'à ce coup de fil où il s'était emporté sommant à son interlocuteur de décliner son identité car il avait des amis haut placés et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir pour savoir qui il était. La seule réponse qu'il eut, fut : « Je sais qui vous êtes ». Ce qui était assez idiot quand on savait qu'il était un personnage public. « Je sais qui vous êtes » cette phrase résonnait en lui. Oui bien sûr que le peuple New-Yorkais savait qui il était, il était Richard Castle le romancier à succès. Aussi décida t-il de ne plus en tenir compte, il se dit pour se rassurer que son interlocuteur devait être un fanatique. Être un personnage public c'était aussi prendre le côté obscur.

Il se prépara un expresso et sourit à la vue des pancakes dans son frigo. Il repensa alors à la nuit magique qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, ils étaient en parfaite harmonie, en parfaite symbiose. Une symbiose comme il n'en avait jamais connue.

Une fois son petit déjeuner englouti, il prit une douche et sortit en ville. Il erra sans but dans les rues, perdu dans ses pensées et se trouva ainsi dans Central Park. Il s'assit alors sur un banc admirant la beauté du lieu. Des enfants jouaient à un deux trois soleil, d'autres devaient jouer au chat perché. Les couples bras dessus bras dessous s'embrassaient tendrement. Un sourire béat refit alors son apparition. Il aimait à penser que bientôt, il se promènerait au bras de sa chérie. Oui bientôt. Il en était certain. Il l'espérait tellement

Il regarda sa montre, cette dernière affichait 19h, il se dit qu'une visite au O_ld Haunt _ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, bien au contraire replonger dans cette ambiance lui ferait le plus grand bien. Lorsqu'il entrait dans ce lieu, la même excitation l'habitait. Il se revoyait écrire ses premiers romans. L'endroit n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite, il sentait toujours la bière éventée, le vieux Eddy jouait toujours sur le piano un vieil air de jazz. C'était comme si le temps se figeait lorsqu'il revenait en ce lieu, que sa vie n'avait pas changé.

Et pourtant cette dernière avait bien évolué ces derniers temps. Son Alexis chérie avait quitté le cocon familial, s'envolant vers de nouveaux horizons, côtoyant un nouveau monde, apprenant de nouveaux savoirs. Elle lui manquait. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revivre ses moments avec elle. L'entendre articuler par sa petite bouche, son premier mot : dénouement. Premier mot d'une même liste étoffée par sa curiosité. La consoler de son premier chagrin d'amour. Jouer à Star Wars ou un autre jeu tout aussi loufoque. Il aimait la complicité qu'ils avaient réussi à créer entre eux. Et puis il y avait sa mère, mère comme il aimait à l'appeler. Elle était son modèle dans la vie. Un modèle de réussite, elle avait réussi à concilier sa carrière et sa vie familiale. Bon parfois de manière maladroite mais elle avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Un homme avec sa part de féminité en lui. Vivre parmi ces femmes n'avait fait qu'accentuer cette part en lui. Elle refoulait les marches des théâtres à travers le monde entier. Elle avait eu le rôle de Lady Macbeth. C'était le rôle de sa vie lui avait-elle confié avant de prendre la route et le laisser ainsi seul dans cette immense appartement. Enfin seul, tout était relatif.

Un sourire radieux fit alors son apparition sur son visage. Il avait redécouvert ce qu'était aimer et être aimé. Il avait appris à aimer de nouveau. Il aimait l'odeur de son parfum envoûtant. L'écouter chanter. Entendre son rire amoureux. Il aurait pu l'écouter parler pendant des heures, boire chacune de ses paroles. La regarder dormir tel un enfant sans oublier au passage de contempler ses (magnifiques) formes. Oui, Castle était amoureux. Ils voulaient garder leur relation pour eux et ce côté secret la pimentait d'autant plus. Elle avait le gout de la liberté.

Son téléphone portable retentit, appel inconnu. Malgré les doutes qui l'envahirent il décrocha. Au bout du fil il put reconnaitre cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien, elle prononça ces quelques mots : Vous voulez jouer Castle ?

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé pour le retard de publication, j'étais occupée ce WE. Merci pour vos reviews qui me touchent beaucoup.  
>J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant. Les parties en italique sont des retours en arrière ;)<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son loft, une délicieuse odeur suave émana de la cuisine. Elle était vraiment parfaite se dit-il. Il s'approcha à pas de loup et l'enlaça tendrement.<p>

_Kate, Kate, hurla Castle, Kate. __Réponds-moi je t'en supplie. Un léger murmure se fit entendre, imperceptible pour lui de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il continuait sans relâche sa recherche, détaillant chaque pièce. Son cœur battait son plein. Il était effrayé. Une multitude de pensées toutes aussi néfastes les unes que les autres se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il se refusa cependant à penser à la pire car y penser serait admettre la possibilité qu'elle n'est plus. Il fit alors une chose qui le surprit lui-même, il se mit à prier. Il pria __les dieux, les saints et les divinités de chaque religion__. Il se dit que peut-être qu'alors, la portée de son souhait serait plus forte, __qu'un de ces êtres omnipotent l'entendrait._

_Kateeeeeeeeeeeee hurla t'il de nouveau sans trop y croire. Au même moment Kate rassemblait ses dernières forces et cria dans un long soupir « Castle » avant de sombrer dans un long sommeil profond. Cette fois-ci, il entendit un murmure qui provenait de l'autre bout du bâtiment. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, crachant ses poumons, faisant abstraction de la douleur qu'il ressentait au sein de sa poitrine. Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent durer une éternité, il arriva enfin au point voulu. Seuls les battements de son cœur étaient perceptibles, ils tambourinaient à pleine puissance sa cage thoracique. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut, étendue de tout son long. Elle ne bougeait pas. Il appela le 911 et se rapprocha de son corps qui semblait inerte. Il prit son pouls. Il battait fébrilement. Il l'appela « Kate, Kate si tu m'entends, sers moi la main ou fais moi un signe ». Rien ne se produisit, le corps de la jeune femme était toujours inerte. Il s'approcha de sa bouche afin de sentir le souffle de sa respiration. __Mais aucun souffle ne s'échappait. Elle était__ en train de faire un arrêt respiratoire. Sans réfléchir, en mode automatique, il sortit un stylo de sa poche (comme quoi être écrivain pouvait s'avérer être utile), et lui fit une trachéotomie. Elle respira de nouveau. Au même moment, les secours arrivèrent._

« Castle, arrête, Castle, le repas va cramer ». Bien que tout son corps le réclamait et qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, ressentir le contact de sa peau sur la sienne, gouter ses baisers sucrés.

_Il suivit l'ambulance, se prenant pour un pilote de formule 1, zigzagant entre les voitures, grillant les feux rouges. Il déboula enfin devant les portes des urgences, entra précipitamment, bouscula quelques patients et s'affala presque sur le bureau des accueils. « Kate Beckett je vous prie » commença t-il. Voyant qu'aucune réponse n'arrivait, il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit d'une voix un peu plus imposante « Vous venez de recevoir une patiente du nom de Kate Beckett, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez des nouvelles ». La femme, blonde, la quarantaine sonnante, daigna enfin lever les yeux dans sa direction puis pianota sur son pc avant de lui répondre : « Elle est encore en salle d'opération, les médecins passeront vous donner des nouvelles. » Elle retourna vaquer à ses occupation sans se soucier guère des allers et venus de l'homme qui occupait l'espace face à elle. Il se stoppa net, pianota un numéro sur son iPhone. Il redoutait la réaction de la personne qui se tenait à l'autre bout du fil. Une nouvelle fois, il n'avait rien pu faire pour la protéger. Il s'en voulait. Il avait failli à la parole qu'il avait donnée à cet homme. _

_« C'est votre fille, elle est au Priceton Hospital, je suis désolé. Je… je n'ai pas su la protéger ». L'homme ânonna quelques mots puis raccrocha. Castle qui demeurait toujours debout, le téléphone à la main, reprit sa marche olympique. Il regrettait tant de choses, il regrettait certaines paroles qui avaient été prononcées assez rudement, bien que véridique et qui avaient mené à ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui.__Il avait pourtant cru qu'elle avait pardonné. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas ce n'était pas contre lui, au contraire, elle avait voulu le protéger. Les personnes trop proches d'elle avaient une tendance à partir prématurément. Et si elle n'était sûre de rien, elle était certaine d'une chose, elle préférait souffrir de son éloignement que de celle de son absence éternelle._

Il s'exécuta et la laissa finir de préparer le repas, non sans oublier de tremper son doigt sans la sauce bolognaise qu'elle avait cuisiné. Elle lui frappa le doigt avec la spatule qu'elle tenait à la main, « Richard Castle, vous êtes un vrai enfant » lui dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillant de bonheur.

_L'horloge sonna sept heures, cela faisait maintenant douze heures, douze heures qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvée mais aussi douze heures qu'elle se battait contre la mort. Il lui faisait confiance, c'était une battante. Et puis, elle n'avait pas le droit de les laisser. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de les abandonner. Les deux hommes avaient été rejoints par les __gars __et Lanie, tous étaient inquiétés pour leur amie, leur sœur. Personne ne parlait mais chacun savait la présence de l'autre. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant, ils en n'avaient tout simplement pas le besoin. _

_Les deux portes battantes s'ouvrirent enfin, laissant apparaitre un chirurgien. Ils le scrutèrent tous, essayant de deviner par son regard, sa façon de se déplacer s'il était porteur d'une bonne nouvelle ou au contraire, le messager de la mort. Une mort qu'ils craignaient tous. Une mort qu'ils savaient plus que probable. Une mort qui s'était jouée d'eux déjà une fois. La Mort laisse rarement une nouvelle chance surtout si cette personne a déjà bénéficié d'un sursis. Non la Mort ne laisse pas de cadeau, après tout, elle est la Mort. _

_Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures, le médecin ouvrit la bouche et expliqua dans un jargon médical les opérations qu'elle avait du recevoir. Castle n'écoutait que d'une oreille, l'unique chose qu'il voulait entendre était : « Elle est tirée d'affaire ». Et puis ce fut comme dans un rêve, le médecin prononça ces fameux mots « Sa convalescence sera longue. Il faudra qu'elle soit patiente elle ne récupéra pas toutes ses capacités dans l'immédiat mais elle est sortie d'affaire. » Ne sachant pas s'il rêvait ou non Castle lui demanda s'ils pouvaient aller la voir. Comme elle venait de subir une opération chirurgicale importante, les visites pour ce soir étaient restreintes à deux personnes. Le choix fut vite fait, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent que la personne qui accompagnerait Jim Beckett serait Castle._

_Silencieusement, ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Au moment où Castle posa sa main sur la poignée, Jim posa la sienne sur son épaule et prononça quelques mots « Ce n'était pas de votre faute, vous n'avez aucunement besoin de vous sentir coupable. Et j'apprécie le peu que je connaisse de vous. Vous êtes un homme de confiance. » Cette phrase rassura l'écrivain, ce n'était pas la première fois que Jim Beckett lui parlait ouvertement mais la situation était différente. _

Il répondit à son regard et en parfait homme d'intérieur qu'il était, il dressa la table. Il y déposa un bougeoir, éteignit la lumière et alluma son vieux transistor pour laisser s'échapper les premières notes du violon de Josh Groban.

_Ils entrouvrirent la porte précautionneusement veillant à ne pas faire de bruit au cas où elle dormirait. Elle était allongée sur le lit, semblait dormir d'un sommeil paisible, les persiennes entr'ouvertes laissaient passer un rai de lumière qui reflétait sur son visage, elle ressemblait à un ange. Ils l'observèrent dormir un moment, aucun d'eux ne parlaient, ils respiraient le bonheur de voir la femme de leur vie vivante. _

_Sentant une présence, elle se réveilla et examina la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Très vite des flashs de souvenirs lui vinrent en mémoire. Elle débita aussi vite qu'elle pouvait les informations dont elle se souvenait pour qu'ils puissent appréhender ses agresseurs. Elle parlait excessivement vite, elle savait que le temps était précieux. Castle l'apaisa. Il lui annonça__qu'ils les avaient déjà arrêtés, il lui précisa la manière dont il l'avait retrouvée suite à un appel anonyme en lui omettant un passage néanmoins important. Il s'était dit que ce qui importait le plus était qu'elle soit saine et sauve, que ses agresseurs soient derrière les barreaux. Puis ce fut le silence, chacun souriait à l'autre._

_Jim vint au chevet de sa fille et lui chatouilla un « je t'aime » dans les oreilles et s'effaça pour laisser Castle et sa fille seuls. Il avait remarqué leur regard, leur sourire et avait compris qu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver. Il sortit délicatement de la chambre et rejoignit les autres et leur donna des nouvelles de Kate. Rassurés, ils rentrèrent chez eux. _

_Dans la chambre 207, deux individus se regardaient tendrement. Malgré la distance et la séparation, ils avaient réussi à recréer ce contact visuel qui les caractérisait tant. Les mots leur étaient inutiles. _

_« Je suis désolée. Merci de m'avoir une nouvelle fois sauvée la vie »._

_Il lui prit alors la main et lui répondit :_

_« Always »._

* * *

><p><em>Alors, aimé ? pas aimé ?<br>_


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour vos reviews ça me touche beaucoup, merci à vous de lire ma fic. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours. Si ce n'était pas le cas, dites le moi (enfin dites le moi aussi s'il vous a plu ;) ). Bon j'arrête de blablater et sans plus attendre, voici la suite._

_(Les parties en italique sont toujours des flash back ;) )  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Ce jour-là, il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, il était trop impatient. Sa princesse sortait de l'hôpital et lui avait demandé s'il pouvait la prendre. Ce n'était certes pas grand-chose mais pour lui, cela signifiait énormément, c'était lui qu'elle souhaitait voir à sa sortie et pas son motocycleboy. Elle avait accepté, sous l'insistance de Castle, de rester au loft. Il lui avait trouvé mille et une raisons de ne pas rester seule à son appartement, Josh étant encore parti en mission humanitaire. Elle avait fait semblant d'émettre de la résistance, de trouver des arguments plus réfutables les uns les autres parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, passer du temps avec lui. Elle savait que c'était mal, qu'elle avait déjà un petit ami mais durant les visites quotidiennes de Castle, son cœur n'avait cessé de croître en sa présence. <em>

« Ça n'a pas de sens. Ou alors une mite géante l'a tuée puis a dévoré ses vêtements ?

hum, oui sans doute.

Tu m'écoutes ?

Non, euh, oui. Bien sûr que je t'écoute. C'est juste que…

Que quoi ? Je vois bien que tu es perdu dans tes pensées. Dis-moi ce qui te tourmente.

Non, rien ne t'en fait pas. Je vais bien »

Il essaya de se convaincre lui-même par cette phrase mais ils n'étaient pas dupes. Elle savait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il était différent ces dernières semaines, souvent perdu dans ses pensées. Elle aurait tant aimé l'aider comme il le faisait avec elle. Elle se sentait impuissante le voyant s'éloigner du monde réel. Mais elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas prêt à se confier, aussi décida-t-elle de ne pas insister et de revenir sur l'enquête. Ils avaient réussi à compartimenter leur vie personnelle et professionnelle même si parfois, comme aujourd'hui, la vie personnelle s'immisçait dans celle professionnelle.

Ils se permettaient ce genre de débordement uniquement s'ils étaient seuls. Ils n'avaient encore parlé de leur relation à personne bien que tout le commissariat fut déjà au courant. En effet, à son retour de convalescence, tous avaient senti un changement chez Kate Beckett, elle resplendissait encore plus. Et si quelques personnes avaient eu un doute sur la cause de ce changement, bien vite, au retour de Castle, il n'en fut plus le cas. Cependant acceptant leur choix, personne ne se permettait de faire de commentaires à leur sujet bien que de temps en temps Esposito et Ryan lançaient des sous-entendus.

Tous deux étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, lui, le visage tendu, se demandait s'il devait lui en parler. Après tout, elle était flic. Elle saurait quoi faire. Quant à elle, elle repensait à la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

_« Castle, laissez moi, je ne suis pas en sucre je peux très bien le faire moi-même ». À ces mots, elle se leva de son fauteuil roulant et essaya d'atteindre le pot de confiture. Il était bien trop haut pour elle et n'ayant pas encore récupéré toutes ses capacités, ce qui devait arriver arriva, elle chuta entrainant avec elle Castle, seul objet qu'elle avait trouvé pour ralentir sa chute. Ses quelques kilos en trop furent pour une fois utiles et eurent le mérite d'amortir sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi l'un au dessus de l'autre, ventre contre ventre, yeux dans les yeux. Chacun se perdit dans le regard de l'autre, elle dans l'océan noir de désir, lui dans l'émeraude noircie de désir. Aucun d'eux ne rompait la connexion, chacun ressentait des vibrations au contact de l'autre. Et puis ce fut comme si leurs bouches étaient magnétisées, elles s'approchèrent dangereusement pour finir en collision. Une explosion de sensations les envahit. Ils reculèrent surpris par ce nouveau rapprochement mais ne purent s'empêcher de reprendre leur baiser, de l'approfondir. Ce fut un baiser passionné, leurs langues se livraient une bataille sans précédent pour finir en un ballet digne de Moïsseïev. Au bord de l'asphyxie, elles furent contraintes de rompre leurs danses. Personne n'osait bouger de peur de briser le lien nouvellement créé. _

Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Il y a encore quelques mois rien ne laissait supposer qu'elle sortirait avec le célèbre écrivain. Jamais elle n'aurait cru se sentir aussi bien dans les bras d'un homme. « Kate », l'entendre prononcer son prénom la fit sortir de ses pensées. La manière dont il avait prononcé son prénom l'inquiéta un peu plus. Elle le regarda, signe qu'elle l'écoutait, il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche, c'était assez ironique pour un écrivain. Elle posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, la caressa tendrement, le regarda profondément, lui montrant ainsi tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui et la confiance qu'il pouvait avoir en elle puis lui murmura « je suis là, n'oublie pas que je t'aime ». Un frisson parcourut tout son corps, ces trois petits mots lui faisaient toujours le même effet. Il resongea à la première fois qu'elle lui avait susurré.

_Voilà maintenant 15 jours qu'ils avaient officialisé leur relation devant la famille Castle. Alexis, qui avait eu un peu de mal au début de leur relation, non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Kate mais elle avait peur que cette dernière fasse marche arrière, laissant ainsi un immense trou dans le cœur de son père qu'elle savait ne pas pouvoir panser, partageait maintenant pleinement le bonheur de sa nouvelle famille. C'est donc tout naturellement et avec enchantement qu'elle accepta l'offre de Kate de faire les achats de noël ensemble. Elle savoura en silence l'invitation de Kate, heureuse qu'elle l'ait choisie alors qu'elle pensait jusque là qu'elle sortirait avec Lanie. Alexis avait pris soin d'emprunter une des cartes de crédit de son père, la carte en « cas d'urgence ». Après tout, on pouvait considérer leurs achats comme un cas d'urgence. En effet Noël tombait dans seulement quelques jours. Elles dévalisèrent pratiquement toutes les boutiques sur la 5__ème __avenue, prirent un café pour Kate et un chocolat chaud pour Alexis au Starbuck. Elles passèrent une excellente après-midi et s'étaient encore plus rapprochées. Elles avaient non seulement une relation que l'on pouvait apparenter à « meilleure amie » mais aussi une « relation maternant », ce que Rick remarqua lorsqu'il les rejoignit au Remy's. La soirée se déroula de la même manière que la journée avait commencée, dans la joie et l'allégresse. Chacun partageait des anecdotes qu'il avait vécues ou tout simplement entendues. L'ambiance était bon enfant. Quand ils sortirent du restaurant, un épais manteau neigeux recouvrait déjà la route. Tous étaient émerveillés par la beauté du lieu, leurs yeux pétillaient. Ils avaient retrouvé leur âme d'enfant. Enfin Castle plus vite que les filles puisqu'il avait déjà formé une boule pour la lancer sur ces dernières. Elle rentra en collision avec le dos de Kate. La riposte fut immédiate. Castle, qui était trop occupé à rire, ne vit pas la boule qui arrivait droit sur lui pour finir sa course sur son épaule. Surpris, il cessa un instant puis repartit dans un fou rire entrainant les filles dans son hilarité, renvoyant aussi par la même occasion une boule mais ayant mal visé, cette fois ci, ce fut Alexis qui fut touchée. Tous trois partirent dans une bataille enneigée sans précédant, personne ne voulait capituler. Mais il fallait bien le reconnaitre, solidarité féminine obligeant, elles s'étaient liguées contre Castle qui affichait sa mine d'enfant boudeur parce qu'il avait perdu. « C'est de la triche, fit-il, vous étiez à deux contre moi ». « On est mauvais joueur Monsieur l'écrivain ou devrais je dire Mademoiselle l'écrivain » répondit Kate d'un air moqueur. Pendant qu'elle parlait, il jeta sa dernière munition, sa dernière chance de s'en sortir dignement. Le tir fut réussi. Il commença à faire la danse de la victoire quand il aperçut, Kate, un sourire innocent sur le visage. Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva les fesses dans la neige. Cependant, il réussit à emmener Kate dans sa cascade. Alexis admira la scène qui venait de se passer, s'éclaffa et hurla « Et la grande gagnante est Alexis, on applaudit bien fort », tout en imitant la danse de la victoire de son père. « C'est bien une Castle » pensa Kate qui s'était relevée et préparait, cette fois-ci, avec l'aide de Castle, son prochain assaut : Alexis. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous trois les fesses dans la neige. Kate avait alors murmuré ces trois petits mots. Trois mots simples, si on les prenait séparément mais qui avaient plein pouvoir si on les mettait ensembles. _

_« Je t'aime »._

« Tu penses à quoi ? » le questionna-t-elle. N'attendant pas vraiment de réponse de sa part puisqu'elle savait qu'ils se remémoraient tous deux le même souvenir.

« Merci ».

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à essayer de résoudre l'affaire. Une femme avait été retrouvée, vêtue dans le plus simple appareil, en plein milieu de Central Park. Elle avait été étranglée avec une certaine tendresse ce qui était paradoxal compte tenu des lacérations qu'elle avait sur ses flancs et cuisses qui traduisaient une brutalité presque animal. Ils avaient d'abord pensé à deux tueurs mais l'autopsie avait révélé qu'il s'agissait d'un unique individu. Ils étaient bloqués sur l'affaire, avaient interrogé la famille mais rien n'était ressorti. Dana Stewart était selon ses professeurs une jeune fille sans problème. Elle n'était pas une élève brillante mais n'était pas non plus des plus idiotes. Elle était ce que l'on appelle normal.

Il était déjà tard, et n'allant plus avancer dans leurs recherches, ils décidèrent de rentrer au loft et d'attendre l'arrivée du profiler le lendemain. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leurs coéquipiers, ils convinrent que Castle partirait le premier, suivi quelques minutes plus tard de Beckett.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'appartement, la table avait déjà été dressée, des boites de pâtes chinoises servaient d'assiettes, les couverts avaient été remplacés par des baguettes.

« J'ai commandé chinois, je sais que tu adores » s'empressa-t-il de lui dire.

Ils mangèrent leur repas en silence, chacun préoccupé par ses cauchemars. Cauchemars qu'ils partageaient. Castle essaya et réussit à détendre un peu l'atmosphère avec l'une de ces blagues dont lui seul avait le secret. Ou alors, comme on le disait c'était l'amour qui nous faisait rire de blagues non risibles ? Beckett ne se posait pas la question, elle appréciait et ne s'en plaignait aucunement, bien au contraire. Ils finirent ainsi le repas dans une ambiance détendue, puis allèrent se coucher. Non sans oublier leur rituel du soir, ils avaient pris l'habitude de ne pas s'endormir sans s'être retrouvé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Câlin qui dérapait la majorité des soirs pour ne pas dire à chaque fois et ce soir ne dérogea pas à la règle. Ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre et rejoignirent très vite Morphée.

Kate fut réveillée par la sonnerie de portable de Rick. Ce dernier se douchant, elle décida de prendre l'appel pensant que c'était Gina. Elle n'avait pas fait attention qu'il était noté : inconnu.

« Allo »  
>pas de réponse.<p>

« Allo » fit-elle plus insistante.

La voix se contenta de lui ponctuer :

« Jusqu'à quel point connaissez-vous votre petit ami, détective ? »


End file.
